


I Kissed You Under A Sky Of Fire

by The_Doctors_Song



Series: When We First Met [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a series of one-shots about, as the title of the series suggests, the first time Matt and Alex meet. Most are set in AU's. Also, not all of them are fluffy.</p><p>Matt meets Alex at a coffee shop. //How cliche//</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed You Under A Sky Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who found this through Tumblr, yes, this was posted on a different account to what I originally posted this too. I hope this didn't confuse you. But yes, lose-yourself-in-infinity is me, The_Doctors_Song... And I am back.
    
    
    When we first met, the sky was orange. Sunset, coffee and a walk in the park. Our first meeting and our first date, all rolled in to one.  
      
    
    It was fantastic.  
      
    
    You had your hair pulled up and wore a black wool trench coat wrapped around you. You were still cold.  
      
    
    I put my arm around you, and we talked about small insignificant things.   
      
    
    You'd been standing in line. Skim milk mocha, half strength, two sugars. I remembered then, and I remember now. I'd been ahead of you, and in that cliche movie moment, turned, running in to you and spilling my cappuccino, three sugars, full cream milk, all over you.   
      
    
    I was so embarrassed.  
      
    
    You laughed it off, waving away my attempts of apologizing. I made an idiot of myself, trying to wipe off the coffee and not realizing I was basically groping your chest in the middle of a coffee shop.  
      
    
    You laughed again.  
      
    
    I decided I liked the sound.  
      
    
    You introduced youself. "I'm Alex."  
      
    
    I stuttered my own name. "Matt."  
      
    
    I paid for your coffee, not letting you convince me otherwise. You do that a lot now. Stubborn woman.  
      
    
    I shrugged off my coat, letting you wrap it around you to hide the stains I caused.  
      
    
    You asked me to walk in the park with you.  
      
    
    I couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening.  
      
    
    You told me about your work. An artist. How appropriate.  
      
    
    I remember, I said the corniest, cheesiest line available.  
      
    
    "You're a work of art yourself."  
      
    
    You laughed again, blushed, and kissed my cheek.  
      
    
    I danced internally.  
      
    
    We talked for hours, until the sky turned orange and we were left standing in the park, empty coffee cups clutched in our hands and smiled on our lips.  
      
    
    I leant forward.  
      
    
    You did too.  
      
    
    When we first met, the sky was orange, we talked for hours and I kissed you under a sky of fire.


End file.
